The Pretty Dress of Ganondorf
by Demon Mortal
Summary: Ganon decides to explore his feminin side. Enough said... R
1. The Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own any nintendo characters!

**The Legend of Zelda: The Pretty Dress **

**Of Ganondorf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1: The Mall**

**Once upon a time, there was Princess named Zelda and some guy named Link yadayadayada, well anyway they were attacked by Ganondorf you see and he wasn't very bright at planning it at all. So Ganon decided to give up his shorade of being evil and he wanted to explore his feminin side. So he called up a bunch of random people and they took him to the mall. **

**"OOOOHHHH, look at this pink top, isn't it just like, so me?" He asked. Unfortunatly every one ditched him so he didn't realize that he was talking to himself for approxamatly 30 minutes. ****"I just love these bell bottoms...oh but they make my butt look to big." He replied to himself in denial. Then as Ganondorf turned around, he seen the most beautiful dress sitting in the window. It was hot pink and a navy blue desine on it. "Oh that is just so hip!" Ganon raced to the store and bought it. He then put it on. "Wow, this is like so me."**

**Just then Link walked into the store. As soon as he seen Ganon he was about to burst. "Laugh all you want my friend, but I have seen the ways of a female. Oh poo, I soiled myself again!" Link just turned around, and walked away. "Atleast that wasn't strange." Link whispered to himself. Ganon continued to shop when all of a sudden he fealt very strange. He suddenly became dizzy, and for some strange reason he fealt like he had to yell at someone. "OOOOOHHHH NNNOOO! I LOST COUNT! I should have known this would have started! I'm PMSing and I'm no where near a PHARMA-PLUS!!! WWWHHHYYYY!" He knelt down and cried. **

**Then Zelda walked in. "Are you okay? Here try this." She said as she passed him a Midol. Ganon read the cover. "Pms, bloating and spontanously combusting." "OH THANK YOU!!!" He yelled with glee and hugged her. Zelda looked into the camera and held out a Mentos. "Mentos the freshmaker." A random voice said. **

**So Ganon pranced freely with glee around the mall singing "I'm so pretty, oh so pretty!" **

**So how did you like my fanfic? Read and review please! By the way, I will be having guest appearances in this show such as Peter Griffin for those who watch the Family Guy.**

**Well, until the next chapter!**


	2. A Chick Flick

**_The Pretty Dress of Ganondorf_**

**_(Chapter 2: Chick Flick_**

**_Ganondorf sat on his couch watching The Hot Chick. "You know, that guy reminds me of me right now, doesn't that sound like just so ironic?" Ganon asked himself. At this point Ganon had completely lost his mind, not only was he exploring his feminin side, he was becoming one. On the first day he started what people end a sentence with. Well, atleast there would be no more problems in Hyrule, or atleast everyone thought. Ganon went to have a shower and began to sing the hideous song that is so annoying, it makes people shriel, he started to sing "I DID IT MYYY WAAAAYYYY!!!!" All the windows in Hyrule broke. Zelda was reading her most favourite novel at the time. Super Mario Adventures it was called. Just then her window broke and Zelda plugged her ears. "What is that awful noise." Zelda looked across to street only to see an open window view. Zelda ran to bathroom and puked. Link came in the room. "It's okay, stay calm..." Link looked out the window only to see the same view. Link looked at Zelda, and together they both put on a white leather jacket and rocked back and forth pretending nothing happened. When Ganon was finished he went outside and danced freely with glee. "Oh, look at these roses, they are such beautiful roses. Just the Peter Griffin came into the picture. "Hey, some people think that weeds are bad but ummm, who the hell decided Tulleps were so great?" Ganon looked at him. "How right you are, go sister." "What the duce is this, hhmmm, a castle I say, well yes, this could do for my chance to reign. If I can can up there I can finally get rid of that rechid woman!!!" Stewie said as he approached Ganon and Peter. "AAAWWW, would you wook at this little wute baby!!!" _**_**Ganon said in his baby voice. "Oh, damn you all!!!" Stewie yelled. "Here, you can have one of my miny swords." Ganon said in a high pitched voice. Stewie looked at him. "Yes, well.....VICTORY IS MINE!!!!" Then he ran. So after that starnge visit, Ganon decided that he would go for a walk and smell the fresh air. He came across a cute little squirril with a fluffy tale. "Come on, come here little fella, your so cute!!!" Ganon started to corner it. The squirril grew fangs and jumped at his face scratching it. "Note to self, the outdoors are dangerous." **_

_**So that was the end of this chapter. Please R&R, check out my other fanfics, well until the next chapter... I'm off! "Blast, this sword doesn't work....he shall pay!!!"**_


	3. Arguments

**_Disclaimer I do not own any nintendo characters_**

**_Chapter 3: Arguments_**

**_Ganondorf was prancing around in his now beautiful garden. His life was so much better now. He seen the colours of the world, he seen the beautiful skies. His life now was about enjoying scenery. He skipped down a dirt road and began to sing loudly. "I feel prettyyyyyy, oh so prettyyyyyy, oh so prity and witty and gaaaaayyyyyyy, and I pity and girl that isn't me todayyyyyyyy, I feel charming, oh so charming, it's alarming how charming I feelllll.." "YOH GANON STOP!" Demon Mortal screamed covering her ears. "One line is enouph." She stated. "Oh sorry." Ganon put his head down in shame and walked slowly down the street. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD TO STOP SKIPPING!" His head propped up and he was on his way to where ever the hell he was going. _**

**_Link and Zelda were right in the middle of a love scene when Sheik came running in the door. "Ganon is coming princess, you must hide." He panted. "Woah, but your me." Zelda said. Link looked at Zelda. "You're who?" Link asked._**

**_"I'm you?" Sheik asked._**

**_"You're me?" Link asked._**

**_"No I'm you." Zelda replied._**

**_"Who?"_**

**_"Me."_**

**_"You are me, but who are you?"_**

**_"I'm you!"_**

**_"I'm me, but you're you..."_**

**_"You are me, I am you."_**

**_"Than who are you?"_**

**_"YOU!"_**

**_"So I'm you but you're me?"_**

**_"How am I me?"_**

**_"You are you but you're me!"_**

**_"But then you are who?"_**

**_"For the last FN time I'm you!"_**

**_"Now that that's out of the way, what about Ganon?" Link smirked._**

**_The door broke open. "Ganondorf?" Zelda asked. _**

**_"Hahaha... it is me Ganondorf."_**

**_Ganon was caught off track. _**

**_"I thought Sheik was you..." he said._**

**_"Who?"_**

**_"You."_**

**_"What?"_**

**_"You're supposed to be her."_**

**_"Who?"_**

**_"Zelda."_**

**_"But I'm you..."_**

**_"Here we go again..." Link sighed..._**

**_(Narrator from Spongebob Square Pants.) "1 hour later..."_**

**_"Okay. so we are us... but... you are her."_**

**_"I am me, you are you, he is he, I am her."_**

**_"Yes, I am you."_**

**_"But who are they?"_**

**_Ganon slapped his hand on his forhead. "Oh for the good of god..."_**

**_"Who's that...?"_**

**_"Oh Jebus.. I broke a nail!" Zelda cried._**

**_"No one cares." Everyone replies._**

**_After everyone had gotten it figured out, that Sheik wasn't Zelda everyone went home. Except for Ganon who had been drinking that night so Link took his keys away._**

**_The next morning._**

**_"Oh my head hurts..." Ganon said._**

**_"That's what happens when you drink and try to stay focussed all night on a silly argument." Zelda snapped._**

**_"Oh right, I'm you." He idiotically forcasted._**

**_"NOOOOOOO!"_**

**_"I thought I was you..."_**

**_"NO Sheik is me, but he is not me but his is..."_**

**_"I'm not you?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Am I now?"_**

**_"no."_**

**_"What bout now?"_**

**_After the long argument Ganon was able to go home. He came back 5 minutes later. "Do you want to go shopping?"_**

**_"NO!" Zelda yelled._**

**_"I'll go." Link replied. So Link and Ganon happily skipped down the dirt road to the nearest mall._**

**_Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R_**


End file.
